Dressing Room Mishap
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: What happens when Troy and Ryan are locked in the Back stages Dressing room? Read and Find out.Chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone long time no talk. Well its summer time and I just wanted to get this new story out of my head. So here it is. Its suppose to be a one-shot but if I get enough comments I might make it a story.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DISCLAIMER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

First I do not I repeat DO NOT own the characters of HSM nor do I know there sexuality. Disney owns all the rights to them and only the Actors know there sexuality. Second if you don't like Slash "meaning guys that like guys" then click the back button on your browser or the close button you know the on with the "X" on it. Third I do not take kindly to hate mail you where warned just a second ago.

Troy couldn't believe his luck. Here he was locked in the Stages' dressing room with Ryan Evans. The Ice Queen's brother for Gods sake. He might as well be locked in here with the Ice Queen herself. Yeah sure Ryan is nicer than his sister but still, he had basketball practice which, knowing his dad, had been canceled to look for him. Looking down at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes, he released that they had been locked in the dressing room for the past hour and a half. And it is all because Ryan just had to show him something.

_Flashback_

"_Troy come here you have to see this." An excited Ryan said dragging a very annoyed Troy Bolton towards the back of the stage._

"_Ryan what is it all I want to do is go to practice can't this wait until tomorrow?" Troy said pissed at the fact that school was over and he just wanted to go to practice then home. But no he just had to see what Ryan was so excited about._

_End Flashback_

'Yeah, and it was all over some fucking 90's clothes that Durbas is to stubborn to throw away.' Troy thought as he tried to pick the lock on the door again. "Damn it. Why the hell won't you open, you fucking door!"

"Because, it doesn't have to or it doesn't like you Troy."Ryan sat on the floor with one eye opened looking at Troy as if the brunette had just disturbed his sleep.

"Don't you dare look at me like that; this is YOUR entire fault. If it wasn't for you wanting to show me those fucking clothes I could be at Basketball practice or home. But no you just had to show me clothes." Troy turned from the door to give Ryan heated look that said 'I fucking hate you'. What Troy didn't realize was that he just hit a nerve with the blond haired boy.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to come you could have just pushed me away and walked away. But no you let me drag you. So this is also your fault Troy not just mine!!" Ryan was standing now, pissed and only a few inches from Troy's face.

Troy realized that Ryan's right he could have pulled away from his grip. Yeah Ryan had some muscle, but not enough to hold him against his will. He could have broken his grip and went on about his Mary little way. Even thought Troy know nothing about Ryan, besides the fact that Ryan was the right hand of Sharpay and did everything he was told to do, he couldn't be mean to him. If there was one thing everyone got wrong about Troy it was the simple fact that he could never be mean to people, pissed yes. But down right mean and ugly no. Troy know that he struck a nerve with Ryan and seeing as Ryan was right up in his face he didn't have the opportunity to look down and think. He would actually have to stare Ryan in the eyes and talk him down before Ryan either Bitch slapped him or kneed him in the balls.

"Ryan listen I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it. It just that being stuck in here with no food and it being hot too just got under my skin I truly am sorry." Troy said looking into Ryan's crystal blue eyes. The also know that he liked guys the only reason he dated Gabriella is because he had to. If his dad ever found out he would be disowned, kicked out, the works. His mom probably wouldn't take it too bad. But his dad ah.

Troy also knows that Ryan is straight, even though everyone thought he was gay, Ryan was a straight as an arrow. Ryan had been in Troy's dreams ever since he and Gabriella had beat out Sharpay and Ryan. He just couldn't get over the fact that Ryan looked hot in everything he wore. From his tight ass blue jeans, to his shirt that showed off a small amount of muscle. Troy was had over heels for Ryan. He always had been it, and always would be.

Sadly, though Ryan hated Troy for his own personal reasons. It wasn't because Troy had beat him out of the musical no it was what happened in the halls every time he was by himself. Troy's friends would come up pick on him they never did any physical harm to him they just made a lot of threats and shit. Ryan noticed though Troy was never there but he still hated Troy for the fact he knew them. Yeah it's wrong but it's the only reason that he could think of.

Ryan noticed that Troy was waiting for him to either accept or reject his apology. "Troy apology half-ass accepted." Ryan said looking somewhat pleased at Troy's hurt expression. If there is one thing that Ryan learned from his bitch of a sister it how to hurt people when there down and Troy know it. He wasn't really surprised that Ryan was being so cooled to him; he was surprised that he even accepted his apology even if it was half ass-ed.

"I guess thanks then, so can I ask you a question Ryan?" Troy asked as he tried to recompose himself so that Ryan would not have the satisfaction of him being hurt.

"Sure what?" Ryan said crossing his arms.

"Everyone say that your...um...gay is..is that true?" Troy asked he had to know if Ryan was then he could finally have the man of his dreams right now, if he wasn't Troy didn't want to think about it, it would crush him to much.

"Troy I might look gay, I might act gay but I am no where close to being gay, now you I know for a fact that your as gay as they come and please don't try and deny it because we both know that I am right." Ryan said with a smirk as he watched Troy stand there in disbelief that Ryan know.

"No...how did you find out?" Troy said looking down now he couldn't believe it Ryan had not only figured out that he's gay but that Ryan isn't close to being gay.

"Easy I saw you looking at me every time I changed, so I had an idea if I could get you by yourself I could finally figure out the famous Troy Bolton's secret. Now I know that your gay. Oh don't worry Troy I won't tell a soul as long as your basketball buddies back the fuck off. Got it!" Ryan said known that Troy would do that even though Ryan just had to ask him to talk to his friends but this made everything a little more interesting.

Ryan noticed that Troy wasn't talking but was faintly sobbing, even though he did hate Troy to a point he couldn't stand anyone sobbing in front of him. Ryan grabbed Troy by the chin so he could see the wildcats face. When he did he realized something that Troy was in love with him. Yeah he should be grossed out about it but one of his cousins is gay and he had no problem with it.

"Troy look at me and stop the water works, I don't hate you because your gay I hate you because of your friends that why I did all of this I am sorry but I can't return your feelings, but how about with I will try and be your friend and help you with your coming out if that is what you want?" Ryan asked the now red-faced no longer crying Troy.

"Yeah *sniff* that would be nice thanks and I will talk to the guys about leaving you alone for now on. Okay." Troy said as he ran his hands over his face breaking Ryan's grip on his chin.

"Good now come on lets get out of here. I am pretty sure that your dad is freaking the hell out wondering where your at So move over so I can unlock the door." Ryan said pushing Troy out of the away.

As soon as Ryan took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door a gust of cool air rushed in and cooled Troys still slightly reddened face. As Ryan stepped out so Troy could he grabbed Troy but the shirt and forced his lips onto Troys using his tongue to part Troys lips and closing his eyes. Troy didn't know what to think all he knew was that it felt right to kiss Ryan. So natural but he know that Ryan was only doing this to make him feel better. He felt Ryan's tongue part his lips and dart its way into his warm soft mouth as he closed his eyes. Troy moaned loving the feeling of having Ryan kissing him. But all good things must come to an end even though when Ryan pulled back Troy let out a whimper with his eyes still closed. Until he heard Ryan say.

"Troy I only did that to make you feel better but I will be there to help you come out of your shell that much I promise." Ryan started to walk away leaving a very stunned and confused Troy wondering if Ryan is bi.

Notes from the Author.

Well there you have it everyone. I hope you like it if not then deal with it just like I said at the top of the page if I get enough comments I might just make this a story if I don't then It will just be marked as a one-shot. So tell me what you think.

Dalton


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys long time no see, well I have been having trouble coming up with a second chapter for this story but after much talking with myself, working on my other story, trying to figure out why I have a ghost in my room "Yes I have a ghost that likes to pop in when I am listening to my music and watch me as I am trying to sleep." I have finally come up with the second chapter of Dressing room Mishap. Now as for the sequel to "The Window", Curtiss, that is still up in the air. So time for the Thank Yous and then onto the chapter. Oh and before I forget

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT EVERYTHING ELSE DISNEY OWNS!!!!!!!!

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx- Thanks for your comment, nah your stories are much better, but yeah no-sex can just be powerful as or ever more powerful than a sex story. GET ON MORE OR I AM COMING TO THE U.K.!!!!!!!!!!

Taz- Thanks for your comment, What do you think I am doing right now child? ^_^

Cheyenne- Thanks for your comment, Thanks little sister now aren't you glad I let you read my stuff? Oh for now on when you get on to read my stuff please make sure that you SIGN OUT BEFORE YOU COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!! Shesh.

Alright so with the Thank Yous out of the way here is the second chapter. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

As soon as Ryan took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door a gust of cool air rushed in and cooled Troy's still slightly reddened face. As Ryan stepped out so Troy could he grabbed Troy by the shirt and forced his lips onto Troy's using his tongue to part Troy's lips and closing his eyes. Troy didn't know what to think all he knew was that it felt right to kiss Ryan. So natural but he knew that Ryan was only doing this to make him feel better. He felt Ryan's tongue part his lips and dart its way into his warm soft mouth as he closed his eyes. Troy moaned loving the feeling of having Ryan kissing him. But all good things must come to an end even though when Ryan pulled back Troy let out a whimper with his eyes still closed. Until he heard Ryan say.

"Troy I only did that to make you feel better but I will be there to help you come out of your shell that much I promise." Ryan started to walk away leaving a very stunned and confused Troy wondering if Ryan is bi.

**Chapter 2…**

'Damn it to hell! Why the fuck did I do that!?' Ryan asked himself as he punched the brick wall outside. He had just kissed the Troy Bolton, the fucking basketball star himself. All because he felt sorry. Sad thing was he liked it more then he should have. Sure he has had a few girlfriends, hell he even lost his virginity to his first girlfriend. He never thought as guys like that, but when he kissed Troy, it felt right.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ryan asked as he punched the wall again. His hand was starting to hurt, there were some cuts on it and blood was starting to come out of the wounds. It was gonna be sore in the morning but he didn't care all he wanted was these stupid feelings to go away. That was until he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear.

"RYAN!!!!!! What are you doing? You where suppose to be home almost two hours ago, Mother and Father sent me to come look for you." Sharpay said as she walked to her twin brother.

The ice queen herself. The schools biggest bitch in the world, and he's related to her. Sure there are some perks that comes with being the ice queen's right hand. But damn it, he didn't need her here right now. She is the main reason that everyone at school thinks he is gay. _"Well you did just kiss Troy Bolton and liked it"_ His conscience reminded him, which made him want to punch the wall again, until he remembered his sister was standing right there.

"I know Sharpay, I know just go back to the house tell them I will be there a little after eleven, I'm not hungry so don't even ask. I have my own reasons why, just tell them to leave the door unlocked and I will lock it when I get in." With that said Ryan put his hands in his pockets and walked away from his sister.

He had his reasons why he never ate dinner with his family. Plain and simple his family hated him. From his father that was a downright ass; his mom who was more concerned with what was the latest thing in fashion, to his sister that could do no wrong. He hated them all, but they couldn't kick him out or do anything to him. Thanks to his grandma, for feeling sorry for him. So long as Ryan stayed in his grandmother's favor then he was safe. After all she controlled the Evan's wealth, and loved Ryan to pieces and as long as that kept going on than his parents can't do a damn thing without getting cut off from the family fortune.

As Ryan walked down the street from the school he heard a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heard since…_"No it couldn't be, could it?"_ Ryan thought to himself as he slowly turned the corner just so, he could see two people arguing in the parking lot of the school. Two groups of people he would have never though could argue in their lives. Troy and the basketball team with the coach there too.

"I don't give a damn what you promised that fucking geek Troy, no one is not going to bully him. His family might have the most money and power in this damn town but Hell will freeze over before I make this basketball team stop bulling the Evans boy." Jack Bolton bellowed as the rest of the basketball team nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, that doesn't mean you guys have to pick on him. That would be like someone picking on you, Dad, for drinking so much, or mom for taking your credit card every month and buying what ever she pleases." Troy said moving closer to his old man.

As Troy started to move towards his dad, the rest of the basketball team decided to cover their coaches back. Ryan knew he should just walk away and let Troy get beat up by them. He knew he shouldn't care that Troy was about to get his ass handed to him by the entire basketball team and his dad. Yet he couldn't help but hear his conscience say '_you need to help him if you don't you might lose your one chance to be happy.' _ Ryan knew that thought should disgust him on some many levels just like that kiss should have. But deep down in his heart, well somewhere in his heart, he knew that he did have some feels for Troy. He also knew that if stuck his neck out for the Bolton boy there would be hell to pay afterwords.

"I must have a death wish." Ryan said to himself as he stepped out from behind the brick wall that jutted out from the school gym.

"Jack we need to talk, and we need to talk now."

**Chapter 2 Done!!!!!**

Alright there you have it the second chapter of Dressing Room mishap. I hope you guys like it. And sorry its taking me a while to get to work on anything I moved out of my house and am living in an apartment, going to college and a lot of shit is going on. But I have been working on this and a few other stories here and there one story is in the final stages of getting ready to be transferred from paper to my laptop for editing. So please everyone hold on I'm not dead yet "even though my History teacher may kill me on Monday" but I promise to post more often.

Also I do want to say that the Family of Nodar Kumaritashvili will be in my thoughts and prayers from this day forth. I want to say this much to the people of Georgia that, if any, read my stories the people and the family will always have a place in my heart from this time forward.

Dalton


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want faggot?" Jake said with venom in his voice as he addressed Ryan.

"Easy." Ryan said but was thinking _'I'm gonna regret this so much.'_ "I've come to talk to Troy, Jake." Ryan said with no tone what's so ever in his voice. He knew Jakes temper. If he gave him any reason to get mad he would never be able to get Troy away from the jack-asses.

"Why so you can get him into another…" Jake stopped mid sentence as one of his players whispered something into his ear.

Ryan had a bad feeling about what the Jock was telling the coach. You could see Jack's expression go from angry to rage. Sad thing was, Ryan's bad feeling was getting worse by the second. He didn't know what possessed him but something, at that moment in time, told him to grab Troy and get the Hell out of there. Before Ryan or Troy had time to think Ryan had ran past everyone grabbed Troy by the hand dragged him to his car at the far end of the school, unlocked the doors, pushed Troy in got in himself, started it and hit the main Highway out of town. It was about an hour later when the reality hit them both. They were running away from home, together, with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and the little bit of money they both had in their wallets.

Neither one spoke as Ryan continued to drive the now darkening highway. The only thing that was making noise was the tires as they kept driving. Both replaying the event that had just taken place. Ryan was trying to figure out why he did what he did for Troy. Sure he has feelings for the boy, feelings he will never admit to anyone, but feelings none the less. All he could think about was seeing Troy either in a hospital or dead in the parking lot. Troy though was trying to keep his tears back, for the past hour he had been in shock, but now that he was thinking and remembering what his dad was yelling at him, all he wanted to do was be in shock again.

_~Flashback~_

"_WHAT?!" Jake bellowed as he saw Troy and Ryan running towards the other end of the school. "GET THOSE TWO FUCKING FAIRIES!!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. As the basketball team started to run towards Troy and Ryan. Jack bellowed one last sentence that made the basketball team stop, and almost caused Troy to trip and fall which would have brought Ryan down with him. "I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE TROY, YOUR DEAD TO ME AND YOU'RE MOTHER. ROT IN HELL YOU TWO!!!"_

_~End Flashback~_

'Sure I'm Gay, so I like guys. What's wrong with that?' Troy thought and asked himself. Anything to keep from crying and keep his mind off what had happened. It was then that Ryan reached over to the radio and turned it on. Marilyn Manson's version of Sweet Dreams started to play causing Troy to look at Ryan.

Ryan, the guy that, at the time, wasn't just his hero or love interest. But was someone that just risked everything in the world for him. Him, the guy Ryan had kissed no more than two hours ago. As Troy watched Ryan he noticed that Ryan was ever-so faintly singing along with the song. 'I didn't know Ryan like Marilyn Manson. I wonder what other type of music he like's?' Troy wondered to himself as he continued to stare at Ryan.

Ryan was so busy concentrating on the road that he didn't even notice Troy was staring at him until the song had finished and commercials picked up. When he did happen to take a glance at Troy, he noticed the ex-basketball player was staring at him hard.

"Troy why are you staring at me?" Ryan asked as he took a quick glance at Troy before returning his eyes to the, now, dark highway.

"Umm..Oh umm nothing just thinking about what you did for me." Troy lied, what he was really thinking about was Ryan taking him in the back seat. Oh god how he wanted some kind of skin-to-skin contact with this boy. Any contact would be welcome, but Troy knew better than that, he knew if he did anything like that to Ryan, for the simple fact he didn't know how Ryan would react. But God he just wanted some skin-to-skin contact even if it was just Ryan laying his hand on top of his anything.

"I see." Ryan said as he continued to stare at the road looking for any hotel or motel that was within range and would allow easy access back onto the highway.

"Yeah I just don't know why you…"Troy said before he was interrupted by Ryan grabbing Troy's hand.

"Listen I saved you for two reason's one reason was I didn't want to see you in a hospital or dead in that parking lot." Ryan said as he squeezed Troy's hand.

Troy was in heaven, any amount of skin-to-skin contact with Ryan made his cock semi-hard. It took a lot of will power for Troy not to reach over and kiss Ryan on the lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss Ryan's lips, ever since Ryan and kissed him earlier today he wanted to repeat it over and over and over. He could still remember how he tasted. Oh that wonderful taste, Ryan's lips tasted like pumpkin pie drenched in whip cream. Oh his mouth had tasted so good, and it took every bit of will power not to lean over and kiss Ryan again. That was until he remembered that Ryan had something else to say.

"Ryan what's the other reason you saved me for that shit back there?" Troy asked still trying not to kiss Ryan as he drove but felt Ryan starting to ever so faintly stroke his hand.

"Troy I think I …"

**Chapter 3 DONE!!!**

Well there you all have it the third chapter of Dressing Room Mishap done and over with, wonder what Ryan's gonna say? Well that make s two, no three, no fou, EVERYONE STOP RAISING YOUR DAMN HANDS WITH QUESTIONS!!!!! Shesh it's hard enough to count as stands lets not make my head go boom. And Curtiss…I sent that guy and his friend out of the solar system next time "if they come back" they go to the sun to be crispy people. ^_^ Alright I hope you guys like this chapter give me all of your comments. Unless you're a nerd that wants to point out my bad spelling and grammar mistakes then shove it where the sun doesn't shine! But I'll see everyone in chapter four. ^_^

Dalton

Aren't I just evil ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys been a while since I updated and all that, and actually updated with an info thing at the top. So I just wanted to say that this story is getting ready to end in a few more chapters, and you guys are probably not going to like how it ends but I have already made my mind up and there is no changing it. But I wanted to put in the thank yous and all that so yeah also I want to wish a happy Birthday to my mom "even though she doesn't read my stuff but I still feel like I need to add it in here so yeah." HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!!!!!!! But enough with the birthday stuff and on with the thank yous and the story. Oh before I forget this story was written while I was waiting for me history class to start up at the college. But on to the thank yous.

ActingPrincess- thanks for your comment, glad you love it and I will update as fast as possible I have about 4 other stories and ideas I am working on. But I will update.

lord kiras hand- thanks for your comment, I know I ended it a mean way but I had no other choice but to end it that way so I could end this chapter this way. And I did hear that ^_^

Shadow2485- thanks for your comment, glad you like it so far I hope that you will come to love it. ^_^

Alright then time for the story oh and as always I OWN FUCKING NOTHING DISNEY IS EVIL AND WON'T PLAY NICE!!!!!!!!

"Ryan what's the other reason you saved me for that shit back there?" Troy asked still trying not to kiss Ryan as he drove but felt Ryan starting to ever so faintly stroke his hand.

"Troy I think I …"

**Chapter 4… **

"You think what Ryan?" Troy asked as he noticed they were starting to pull off the highway and into a small town.

"T…Troy I'll tell you in a minute once we get a room okay?" Ryan asked as he pulled into the motel that would make his entire family scream. Not for the fact that it looked like it hadn't been updated in years, but for the fact it was a motel. "Come on Troy." Ry said as he pulled his hand away from Troy's and got out of the car. Troy was running to catch up to him as he got to the motels door. "Go ahead Troy." Ryan said as he held the door open.

"umm thanks." Troy said as he walked into the small and poorly lit room with Ryan following close behind the boy.

It was then Troy realized that he didn't have enough money to pay for the room, hell all he had was about five dollars to his name. It was then Ryan came up and whispered into his ear that he need not worry about it that he would pay for the room. Troy didn't know what to say as Ryan paid for the room and took the key from the night manager. As they walked out of the dimly light office into the cool Arizona night, Troy couldn't help but wonder why Ryan for paid for the room with his debit card. That was until Ryan spoke.

"No my parents won't be able to trace us. This is my own private bank account that no one knows about. Well except for you know but still, but don't think I just gave your parents a lead to find us because I didn't." The blond boy spoke as they continued to walk towards the motel room. It was then another question popped into Troy's head, and before he could even stop himself for asking his question Ryan was answering it. It was almost like the boy was telepathic or something.

"I'm eighteen Troy, so yeah that's why I was able to rent a room for the night. So don't worry and we will go and get something to eat here in a few. I promise." Ryan said as he put the key in the lock and opened up the door into the dark motel room. Well that was until he flicked the light switch.

Both Troy and Ryan saw the same thing, one bed with a comforter, two pillows, a blanket and a sheet. Two chairs, a small round table off in the corner next to the window, a TV and remote, a coffee maker on the table, and then of course the sink with the bathroom. The carpet was multicolored, due to the fact pieces were missing and management didn't want to go and replace it with the same colored carpet. But there was one thing both of them were still looking for. Where was the telephone at? They had both throw their phones out when they realized that either one of their parents could ask for the GPS to be turned on to locate them. It wasn't until they stepped into the motel room that they found the phone. It was on the other side of the TV. It was also then that as Troy closed the door his stomach grumbled loud enough to cause both boys to look at each other and then back at Troy's clothed stomach.

"Sorry I usually have eaten by now. So yeah I have no control over my stomach." Troy chuckled at his own lame excuse for his stomach. It wasn't until Troy heard an even louder grumble that was coming for Ryan's stomach did he break out into laughter.

"Hey don't laugh at me and my hunger, last time I ate was last night." Ryan said as he looked for a phone book. He didn't realize it, until he locked up, that Troy had stopped what ever he was doing and was looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Troy stop looking at me like that, I got in late last night and was too tired to eat." Ryan said as he went back to looking for the illusive phone book.

"Yeah but still Ryan you sho"

"Listen, I worked last night up till about three in the morning. I was too tired to eat, hell I ended up crashing on the couch." Ryan said standing in front of Troy pointing the shaggy-brown haired boys' chest repeatedly hoping that he would get the message that he didn't want to take about it.

"I..I didn't know sorry Ryan." Troy said as he looked down at his feet. _'Damn it why can't I stare him in the eyes when he gets like that?_'Troy asked himself before answering himself. _'Because you're a whipped puppy all because you dad bea'_ Troy stopped himself from finishing that thought, he couldn't bring himself to think of that. He wanted to forget the thing that happened every weekend.

As Troy struggled to push the pain of the memories away that he had endured for over three years he thought of Ryan and then remembered that he was going to tell him the other reason why he saved him back at the school. He was about to ask when Ryan found the phone book and started to look up pizza places.

"Pepperoni,Sausage, ham bacon." Troy said before Ryan could ask.

"Kay anything to drink?"

"Coke or Sprit."

"Gotcha, Hello, yes I would like to place an order for delivery too…." Ryan stated to read off the list he had composed and gave the person on the other end the information for the motel, room, and his debit card number. It was about five minutes later when Ryan got off the phone, put it back besides the TV and flopped on the bed letting out a sigh of relief. While troy was sitting in one of the chairs he had been starting at Ryan for a while and it was starting to piss him off again. That was until he remembered that he said he would tell Troy the other reason why.

'_Might as well get this out in the open Evans.'_ Ryan thought to himself as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and motioned for Troy to come and sit on the bed with him.

"Alright Troy you wanna know why I saved your ass back there? The real reason I mean?" Ryan said as Troy nodded his head up and down kind a looking like a bobble head as he did that.

"Well..Its..its because I kind a sort a lik..no not like and not kind a sort a, I l..I love you Troy."

**Chapter 4 DONE!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alright everyone there is chapter four and with about 40 minutes until my mom's birthday is over with. So I hope you guys like this chapter as we are starting to get towards the end of the story and no one is gonna see this coming. But please you guys do review even if it is to say that you hate the story or you love it or what ever. But I better go I still have like 50 math problems to do and they are going ot be due at 9 am tomorrow. But see you guys in chapter 5.

Dalton


End file.
